The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Rebirth
by r4d1c4lization
Summary: Hyrule is finally at peace again.  Link and Zelda attempt to live a happy, normal lifestyle, but it can't last forever...
1. The Awakening

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

_In the kingdom of Hyrule, a sacred relic known as the Triforce exists._

_Long ago, an evil man named Ganondorf chose to betray his kingdom and take this relic for himself._

_At his hands, the entire kingdom fell into darkness and ruin. The people soon gave up hope, and awaited their inescapable downfall..._

_But then, one day, a boy appeared. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he defeated Ganondorf and brought peace to the land once again. This boy became known as the Hero of Time._

_However, denying the fame promised to him by the princess - the only one aware of his heroic deeds - the boy chose to go on a journey to find a lost friend._

_Instead, he found yet another land, this one known as Termina, to have fallen into darkness at the hands of an evil mask._

_Once again, with time itself on his side, the Hero defeated the evil one and brought the land to peace._

_And once again, none were aware of his deeds._

_One day, the boy, known as Link, returned to the land of Hyrule. The princess greeted him with open arms, and he was allowed to stay in the castle._

_The king, made aware of Link's heroic deeds by the princess, made the boy his daughter's bodyguard. His services, however, proved unnecessary in the now-peaceful times._

_However, on a day in the near future, when the hero was at the same age he found himself during his journeys through time, the goddesses placed another task before him and the princess..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

The room was very dark.

It had to be - even the light from the stars was enough to keep the young princess awake. Wandering to and fro through the land of her dreams, she slept peacefully, unaware of what crept through the shadows of her room.

Suddenly, the curtains were drawn, and sunlight flooded the chamber. The princess jolted awake, looking about frantically in a daze. Unaccustomed to the sudden light, all her eyes could make out was a green blur. Her ears, however, could clearly make out the laughter that was causing said blur to shake - and this laughter was what caused her to frown.

"Shut up, Link!" she yelled in annoyance, throwing the closest thing she could get her hands on towards him.

By then, her eyes had adjusted to the light, and she could see the green-clad boy duck to avoid the hairbrush flying through the air. "Nice, you almost hit me that time!" he commented mockingly, "But can't you start throwing softer things? Like pillows?"

She rolled her eyes, amusement starting to replace her annoyance. "That would defeat the purpose of throwing anything at you," she replied, a smile forming on her face. She yawned and stretched, then finally pointed toward the door. Knowing what the sign meant, Link promptly stood and left the room.

"How does he keep getting in here every morning?" she wondered aloud before getting up and going to her closet.

Outside, Link was already becoming impatient. "She's going to take forever…" he murmured with a frown, "No, not even that. More like forever and a day." He sighed and contented to lean against the wall, staring at the one across from him to see what kind of designs he could find in the cracks of the stones.

"Good morning, Link."

He turned around, surprised by the voice that had broken him from his attempts to convince himself the lines he had found had the appearance of a Keese. "Oh, hi Impa," he replied with a grin. "No need to wake Zelda; I took care of that already."

"Again?" A small smile came across the caretaker's face. "I'm beginning to worry about a young boy sneaking into the young princess's chamber," she commented, putting emphasis on specific words to get her message across. "Perhaps I shouldn't have shown you that secret passage…"

"Nonsense!" Link replied casually, as though he hadn't picked up on Impa's implied message. "As Zelda's bodyguard, I need to know every way to get to her in the case of an emergency!"

"Heh, I suppose so." With that said, she continued down the hall to… do whatever it was she did when she wasn't with Zelda. Now that he thought of it, Link realized that Impa had been with her less and less since he had returned to Hyrule. Did the king - and Impa herself - really trust him that much?

Finally, the door opened to reveal Zelda in a plain, casual white dress, twisting her loose hair around her index finger. "Is this really okay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. Malon's clothes suit you." Link grinned. "You look fine!"

For the second time that day, she frowned at him. "That's not what I meant," she responded with a scowl. "Are you… are you sure nobody will recognize me?"

Link couldn't help but smile at Zelda's obsession with blending into the crowd. She had been bugging him for at least a month to take her into the market for a day to hang out and have fun, like most of the common people did. And for that to happen, nobody could know who she was - otherwise, she wouldn't get the full experience. "Probably not," he replied with a shrug, "Though, your hair's a little nicer than most people's will be."

She immediately began running her fingers through her hair in response. "But changing my clothes and hair won't change how I look," she pointed out.

"You're not letting this go, are you?" Link sighed. "I guess," he finally said after a bit of thought, "if you're really that paranoid about it, you could have Impa use one of her spells to change your eye color or something."

Finally, she smiled. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Link! You hit the cuckoo! With a _bomb!"_

Link rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? It's not even real." Frowning, he eyed the lane before releasing another bombchu. "Bulls-eye!" he cheered, grinning.

But Zelda wouldn't drop the subject so easily. "It can't be fake!" she insisted, "What else could it be?"

"I don't know," he replied, beginning to be annoyed by her unnecessary concern, "but look." He pointed at the cuckoo he had accidentally hit earlier, which was hopping around, just as it had been before, completely unaffected. "No normal creature would even be in one piece right now, much less alive."

Zelda stared at the little animal before sighing in defeat. "I guess you're right," she admitted.

Link turned from the counter, holding up the prize he had won - a purple rupee. "So, do you want to go to the shooting gallery? Or maybe the bazaar?"

"I kind of wanted to go to Kakariko Village today," she murmured, playing with her hair nervously again. "I haven't been there in awhile."

"We won't be able to stay long. We have to be back before dark."

"I know."

After thinking for a minute, Link shrugged. "Alright, let's go!" He grabbed Zelda's hand and ran out the door, in the direction of the bridge that allowed other citizens to go to and from the marketplace.

"Link! Slow down!"

Suddenly, Link stopped short, but it wasn't because of the disguised princess's orders for him to. He noticed, upon looking around, that the area was surprisingly empty. Before, it had been full of happy people, and the noise of conversation - now it was full of empty space, and silence. "Where is everyone?" he murmured, looking up at the sky. "It's not even noon…"

Zelda suddenly gasped and clung to Link's arm tightly. "L-Link…" she stuttered, but found herself unable to speak anything else. She raised her arm and pointed ahead, toward the bridge.

There, on the ground, lay a guard. Blood covered his armor and the ground around him, staining it all with its crimson color.

"By the goddesses…" Link freed himself from Zelda's grip to run to the man's side. "Hey!" he yelled, turning him so that he was laying on his back. "Wake up!"

The man's eyes slowly opened. "Link…" he whispered, hardly audible, "the princess, where is she?"

"I'm right here," Zelda said quietly in response. "Oh no, what happened to you?"

"He's looking…for you…" The man winced in pain, finding it difficult to draw a breath.

"Who?" Link demanded. "Who's looking for her?"

"Ganon…dorf…" His eyes slid closed again, and his body became limp. Zelda let out a shriek, though whether at the fact that Ganondorf was back or that she had just watched the man die, Link couldn't say. He was too busy pondering the one thing he had noticed, that frightened him more than anything:

There were no signs of a physical wound on the man's body.


	2. Discovery

Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooo sorry my update took so long! I've had this written for quite awhile, but I only just got an opportunity to actually type it up...lol. Fail.

Anyway, yeah, here's chapter 2 of my awesome Legend of Zelda fanfic! Which reminds me, I'm so sad now. After skimming the LoZ stories on here, I found out that my title wasn't as awesomely creative as I thought, but rather one of the most common ones in existence. Fail. Ah well, too late to change it now!

CnC is appreciated! Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

"This isn't happening," Zelda kept repeating, "It's impossible. It's not real."

Link sat in silent shock for a moment. How could he be back? The Sages had sealed him away forever - isn't that what they had said?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "The castle..." He gasped, then jumped to his feet and began dragging Zelda along behind him. "Oh gods, no!"

"Link!" Zelda struggled to keep up with his quick pace. "Link, what's wrong?"

"The guard said Ganondorf is looking for you," he responded between breaths, "Think about it! Where would he go to look?"

Zelda gasped, just as Link had, at the realization. "Oh no! Everyone is in danger!" With this thought in mind, she quickened her own pace, no longer finding it difficult to keep up with Link's.

When the path to the castle was within their sight, the two stared in awe at the scene before them. Using all of their self-control, they forced themselves to continue at the same pace, through the destroyed gate, over the shattered bridge, into the chaos of the halls. Different voices filled the air, but they all seemed to be coming from the same place - the throne room.

Gradually, the voices grew quieter, as though their owners were being silenced one by one. "We're too late..." Link growled, gritting his teeth in anger.

However, when they actually looked into the room, they saw that two men were left standing. Ganondorf, and...

"Father!" Zelda wrenched her hand from Link's grip and started to run.

"Zelda, no!"Link ran to catch her, then spun around so that he was between her and the other two. She squirmed in desperation, yelling "What do you think you're doi-"

She was cut off by a cry of pain from Link, who immediately grabbed his left shoulder. Turning, he glared at Ganondorf. "You bastard..."

The desert man simply laughed. "You should be thankful, Princess! The injury on your dear friend's shoulder could easily have been your head!"

"Stay behind me," Link whispered, drawing his sword. "I'll take care of this."

Smirking, Ganondorf glanced at the king. "Well, I've found what I was looking for. No point in keeping you around to have to see your poor little daughter killed." And before anyone could react, he drew his sword and pierced him, further dying the carpet crimson.

"NO!" Zelda fought to run to her father, but Link struggled to keep her back. Her eyes filling with tears, she let out a cry in despair.

Ganondorf slowly turned and took a few steps toward the two. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," he said with a sadistic smile. "And you as well, Princess Zelda."

"You'll never get the last two pieces of the Triforce," Link told him. But his thoughts didn't hold the same confidence as his words. _I can't move my arm... Can I hold him off? Can I even fight like this?_

He chuckled again. "That's just fine," he replied, "The Triforce isn't my main goal this time. My lust is no longer for power. It's for revenge!" With that, he leapt forward, his sword ready to strike, at a frightening speed. Link raised his own blade in time to stop the attack, but it wasn't enough. The metal broke, and Ganondorf's weapon continued along its path. Never slowing, he continued to strike, leaving the Hero with no choice but to dodge as he tried to reach for his shield.

"Zelda!" he yelled, "Get out of here!"

"You're going to run again, Princess?" his opponent taunted, smirking as he continued to strike again and again. "Your little Sheikah costume won't fool me again, you know!"

Link finally pulled out his shield, lucky to have one strong enough to handle the force of Ganondorf's attacks. As he continued to dodge and block, he began to see the hopelessness of his situation. _I can't fight him without the Master Sword,_ he thought, _And I certainly can't keep dodging forever._ He glanced behind him long enough to see Zelda out of the corner of his eye. _Why is she still here?_

Zelda watched in horror as Link tried to fend off the onslaught of attacks. The strikes were wild and unpredictable. Periodically, the tip of the blade would tear the green cloth of his tunic - or worse, his skin. Soon enough, the red bloodstains were too numerous to count. _ If I don't do something, Link will..!_

And then came the flash of light.

"What is this?" Ganondorf bellowed, blinded. "What sort of magic have you pulled now, Princess?"

The light disappeared, and the three regained their sight. Impa stood crouched in a fighting stance between the revenge-hungry desert man and his targets. "Run," she commanded, "Now. I'll take care of things here."

Ganondorf laughed. "Well, if it isn't the Sage of Shadow! Do you really think you can defeat me all by yourself?"

Impa just smirked. "If these two can escape your clutches, then I will have won."

Link stared, a mixture of shock and fear on his face. "Impa . . ." He glanced back at Zelda, realizing what he had to do.

"Thank you," he said quietly before grabbing Zelda's hand and running, once again dragging her behind him, out the door and into the hallway.

"Not a problem," she replied softly.

"You won't escape!" Ganondorf yelled.

Before he could chase after them, however, another flash of light blinded him. "They will."

* * *

Even the bridge to the marketplace had been ruined.

Zelda looked back at the castle, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Link," she murmured, her voice broken, "Impa isn't going to die, is she?"

"Of course not," he replied. Link suddenly began to sway and lost his balance, falling into the tree next to him. He winced in pain, but continued through gritted teeth: "She'll distract him for a few minutes, then make a break for it. She's not stupid enough to try and defeat him. She knows as well as we do that the Master Sword is needed to-" The world began to spin again. He raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes before he got too dizzy.

Zelda turned to him with a gasp. "Are you alright? Oh, hold on, I'll go find a doctor!"

"Wait, don't." With difficulty, he pushed himself to stand on his own. "We don't have time. We've got to hide, or Ganondorf will find us again."

"But where can we go? Before, he was content with controlling Hyrule, but now..."

"Now that won't be enough. He won't rest until we're dead." He thought for a moment before pulling out the ocarina Saria had given him so long ago to play a few notes.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Calling Epona," he replied as the horse appeared over the horizon. "We're going to Termina."

When Epona trotted up to the two, Link climbed onto her back. He winced in pain again, frowning._ I can't do this..._

Zelda pulled herself up behind him, reaching around to take the reins. "Just tell me where to go. You need to rest as much as possible."

"I'm fine," he tried to object, "I've been through much more than this."

"You don't look fine," she responded, a disapproving frown overtaking her expression. "So give me directions. Now."

Link sighed in defeat. "The forest."

"Kokiri Forest? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Just go that way. I'll tell you when to deviate from the path."

And so they went. Zelda tried to keep Epona moving slowly, to lessen the jerky motions that seemed to cause Link more pain than necessary. The horse seemed to have an understanding of what had happened, and when Link pointed and told her to leave the path and go into the maze of trees, she seemed to know where to go without even being steered in any direction.

Soon enough, Link found himself recognizing his surroundings. He seemed to have skipped the strange area where he had chased the Skull Kid who stole the Ocarina of Time and Epona, but that was fine - those were things he would rather not remember anyway. Soon enough, they were outside of Clock Town.

"Ah, good, we're at the East Gate..." Link got off of Epona (moreso like falling off and being caught by Zelda) and started toward the gate. "Come on. She'll be fine out here." Nodding, Zelda followed very closely, both to keep from getting lost and to catch Link if he were to get dizzy again.

He walked toward a door, with the words "Stock Pot Inn" written on a sign outside. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, smiling at the girl behind the counter. "Hey Anju..." he said, "Do you think you can help an old friend out?"


	3. Duty

Zelda sat on the bench in front of the check-in desk, resting her head against her hands and staring at the floor. She thought about everything that had happened back in Hyrule - about all of the people who had been hurt. Her father, the guards, Impa... Link...

"It's all my fault," she said finally, her eyes becoming glassed with unshed tears. "All of this is because of me. Damn my ego... how could I actually think that I could change fate? Now look at what I've caused..."

"He told us you'd say something like that," came a voice from the staircase. Startled, the princess jumped from her seat, sighing in relief to see that it was only Anju's husband, Kafei. "But don't worry, Anju will take good care of him. She's probably the best doctor in Clock Town."

"Thank you," Zelda replied, sighing. "I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

The blue-haired man laughed. "Repay? This is the least we could do after everything Link did for us. If it weren't for him, I probably never would have been able to face Anju again... I would have lost the Sun Mask..." He glanced up, his saddened expression changing to a nervous grin. "Though I guess you don't know what that is, do you? Heh, I forgot that you're not familiar with our customs."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I can see that it must have been important."

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "it's kind of like a wedding ring."

"Oh. I see."

He noticed that his attempts to get her mind off of the day's events were failing to quell her worries. Sighing, he walked to the door, putting up a sign that read "CLOSED" in large letters. Then he turned and sat on the bench, putting his arm comfortingly around Zelda's shoulders. "What happened?" he finally asked.

As the memories came flooding back, more powerful and vivid than before, she found herself unable to stop the tears from flowing again. "It was awful," she said between sobs, burying her face in her hands. "I was so scared..."

* * *

"That bastard just wanted to kill them!"

"Shh! Honey, calm down, you'll wake them!"

Kafei paced, clenching his fists in anger. "He had no reason. No prize, no goal. He just wanted to kill them! All those innocent people, put in danger just so he could get to two kids."

Anju glanced down the hall to where the rooms the two were sleeping in were located. "They're both taking this so hard."

Kafei had finally stopped pacing, content now with simply leaning against the wall. "Especially the girl. She keeps blaming herself. Saying something about trying to change fate."

The redheaded woman nodded. "Link told me about it. Traveling through time to defeat this Ganondorf before he could even attack... It's almost unbelievable..."

"But we have to believe them." Kafei looked at his hands, then clenched his fists again, remembering what it was like to be trapped in a child's body. "After what that Skull Kid did to me, I'll believe anything is possible."

She nodded in agreement. "You know... I had almost forgotten that Link was still only a child. He's grown so much since we last saw him, and he's always been so strong, but..." She stared at the door to the room Link was sleeping in, remembering the things he said as she was treating him.

"_I was terrified... I honestly thought he was going to kill me. That I would die at the hands of a lunatic." He winced in pain before continuing. "I couldn't save them... all of those people... I'm supposed to be a hero, the savior of Hyrule. But I failed them all. They died because I was too weak to save them. If only I were stronger..."_

"He thinks he can save everyone all by himself. A wonderful wish to have, but a childish one nonetheless…"

Sighing again, Kafei slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, his arm lazily resting on top of his knee. "I just wish there were something I could do to help them." Anju walked over and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her, and they both sat like that for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, Kafei's hand dropped. "Of course." He stood suddenly, walking to the room the two shared.

"Kafei?" Anju followed, watching as he dug through the closet. "What are you doing?"

There was a sound of metal scraping against metal. Then he turned, holding up a sword that his father had given him years ago. "I haven't used this thing in years," he commented, sliding it back into its sheath, "So I should probably go to that training school..."

Gasping in realization, she stood in his way so that he couldn't get back to the door. "No! Please, God, no... It's too dangerous, you can't! I thought I lost you once, please, don't make me go through that again... I don't want to lose you again... Please, Kafei, don't do this, please..."

Kafei placed the sword on the bed beside him. Then he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face so that he could look right into her tear-filled eyes. "You won't. I promise." He smiled reassuringly. "It's our duty as adults to protect these kids. So I'm going to teach that guy a lesson, while you stay here and keep them safe. Okay? I'll train hard and well, and take care of him quickly. And then I'll return to you soon. I promise. So don't cry, alright? Please, Anju, you're so much more beautiful when you aren't crying."

"B-but... I..." She sniffled once again before throwing herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest and holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I don't want you to go..." she whispered, "But I won't stop you if you feel that you must. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Don't die. Please, just don't die... Come home safely..."

He kissed the top of her head softly. "I won't. I'll be back in no time. I promise."

* * *

"_My lust is no longer for power. It's for revenge!"_

Zelda sat up with a start, gasping for breath. "It was... Only a dream..." She fell back onto her pillow, still breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. _But it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory… It really happened…_

She suddenly noticed the smell of food. Curiously, she got up and opened the door, the hall full of the wonderful aroma. She followed the scent into the kitchen, where she found Anju stirring something in a pot. "Oh, good morning!" she said with a cheerful smile upon noticing Zelda in the doorway. "Do you feel any better now that you've gotten some rest?"

"A little," the blonde responded tiredly. "Thanks again for letting us stay here. How much do the rooms cost?"

Anju giggled. "Oh don't worry about paying for those rooms. Consider them a favor. Though, I'd appreciate it if you helped me with something."

"Sure. What do you need?"

She held up a tray with food on it, still smiling. "I can't hold this and open the door to Link's room at the same time."

"Oh, of course." Zelda stood, walking ahead of Anju, and pushed the door open for her.

Link's eyes opened when he heard the squeak of the door. He looked over and grinned. "Zelda, you got yourself up for once! Hey!" He sat up carefully, taking the tray from Anju and setting it on his lap. "Aw, breakfast in bed? You didn't have to do that, y'know. You've done enough for us already."

"Well then don't consider this one a favor, but a must. You are not allowed to leave this room until your wounds are better, doctor's orders!"

"Well, if the doctor orders that I be brought my food on this pretty silver platter, then I guess I can't object!" Laughing, Link started eating his breakfast.

_He certainly seems to be doing better,_ Anju thought with a smile. _Unless... he's just trying to keep Zelda from worrying... He's probably still in so much pain..._

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed next to Link, smiling softly. "You just love an excuse to be lazy, don't you?" At the response of a nod, she couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Link slid the tray to the foot of the bed, crossing his legs and looking up at Anju. "Is Kafei around? He told me he'd go feed Epona for me, but I forgot to tell him where she was, or how to call her if he couldn't find her."

Anju stopped short, her smile falling from her face. _I was hoping to have more time before I told them... No, they can't know. I have to..._ She immediately brought it back, more cheerful than before. "He had some things to do around town. But that poor horse probably hasn't eaten since sometime before you got here yesterday, has she? How about we go feed her, what do you say Zelda?"

"Um, sure." Zelda looked back at Link curiously. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Link shrugged. "Well I _did_ live alone for the first few years of my life. I think I can handle a day. Go on, take care of anything you need to do. If I need anything, I know how to take care of myself." He smiled reassuringly to the princess, who didn't seem fully convinced.

"If you say so," she finally said.

Anju and Zelda turned to leave, the conversation about where to go and what to give Epona to eat already started before they even got out of the room. Once the door closed, Link frowned. _Anju acted really weird when I asked about Kafei. Something's going on here, and I have to figure out what._

* * *

"You're going on a trip?"

Kafei nodded. "Yeah, sorry I have to leave just a few days after you guys got here, but I've got some work I have to take care of. Did you hear about the canyon? Ever since the ghosts were cleared out, they've been building some houses out there to rent."

"Really? That's awesome! I'll bet lots of people will be interested in living on once-haunted grounds." Link smiled, happy to hear that Termina was doing better than ever.

"I'm surprised people didn't want to live on the grounds while they _were_ haunted," Zelda mused, pondering the idea. "Lots of people are into that kind of stuff."

Link gave her a nervous look. "Not when the ghosts are murderous."

Kafei laughed. "Yeah, and they're renovating the old Ikana Castle, too. Turning it onto a tourist attraction. Rumor has it that the ghosts are still there, but not violent."

Link let out a whistle. "Cool. So, you're in charge of this stuff?"

"Well, I'm supposed to help with the details of the castle. The carpenters are taking care of the renovations themselves, but we still have to map out the area, set up routes for tourist groups to take, things like that."

"Oh wow. I can't wait to see it when everything's done!" Zelda smiled. "I wonder if this castle looks anything like Hyrule castle. Does it, Link?"

"I don't know," he replied, thinking. "I was too busy trying to fight off ghosts and zombies last time I was there."

Kafei laughed. "Anyway I'm just going to be staying in Ikana for awhile since the trip is too long to take every day, so I'll be seeing you all in about a week."  
"Alright, be careful! Don't get run over by any boulders or robbed or anything like that."

"You're so reassuring, Link," came the sarcastic response from Zelda, who then smiled at Kafei. "We'll be seeing you, then. Thanks again for everything you've done for us."

Kafei waved before walking out of the room and closing the door. He rounded the corner at the end of the hall, stepping into the lobby to find Anju waiting for him. She put his coat over his shoulders, picking up the sword and holding it while he slid his arms into it. "Be very careful, please," she whispered. "And remember your promise."

He grabbed the hand holding the sword, pulling her close and kissing her, before smiling again. "I'll be back in a week, tops. Alive." He took the sword and opened the door, stepping into the cool, evening air. "I love you, Anju."

"I love you too," she replied, waving.

He waved back, and shut the door, leaving his wife in silence. She sighed, sitting down on the bench beside her. "I'm getting such a bad feeling about all of this," she thought aloud.

* * *

"What do you mean, leave?"

"Shh!" Link sighed, looking at the door as if he thought Anju would walk in at any minute. "The longer we stay here, the more likely it is that Ganondorf will find us. And if he finds us here, we put Anju, Kafei, and everyone else in Clock Town - in _Termina_ - in danger. We can't let that happen."

"Oh..." Zelda chewed on her thumbnail nervously, sitting back down in her usual spot on the edge of Link's bed. "You're right... I guess we won't be seeing Kafei when he gets back from Ikana, will we?"

Link shook his head. "Unfortunately no, but that's alright. It's better that he doesn't know anyway. He would only try to stop us from going after Ganondorf, and make leaving all the more difficult."

She nodded. "That's true. But what about Anju? How will we tell her?"

"We'll worry about that later. Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we shop around the town and stock up on any supplies we might need."

"And we leave early the next morning," she finished with a nod. "Alright."


End file.
